


И имя тебе...

by Nishizaki



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishizaki/pseuds/Nishizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-День Чуда. Джек находит себя в Пекине, где один парнишка напоминает ему о смерти, времени и всяких таких вещах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И имя тебе...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [What means my name to you?*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624843) by [Nishizaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishizaki/pseuds/Nishizaki)



_Предоставляю каждому судить,_  
_кого здесь нужно просто посадить_  
_на цепь и за решетку. Чудеса._  
_Не лучше ль будет отвести глаза?_  
_И. Бродский_

  
  
Земля двадцать первого века одета в железо и рвётся к звёздам. Люди всё ещё воюют друг с другом, всё ещё крутят колесо прогресса, люди – всё ещё люди. В двадцать первом веке они приходят к своему начальству и, как рыбаки по Гюго, говорят: исполни моё требование, _иначе я запущу тебе камнем в голову_.  
Джек влюблён в человечество, не смотря на все его изъяны.  
Пекин встречает его липкой жарой, бесконечным потоком людей и смесью запахов, которые, кажется, не меняются здесь столетиями. Джек высится над местными, даже в простой рубашке и штанах – слишком приметен для туриста. Прелесть больших городов Китая, однако, как раз в том, что людям _наплевать_.  
Он ходит в гости к ушастому парнишке, который сам держит небольшой ресторанчик в одном из традиционных китайских переулков. Стены внутри выкрашены красным, от этого с улицы ресторанчик выглядит как разинутая пасть каменного дракона, готового проглотить вас и не подавиться.  
Джек заглядывает к парнишке – его зовут Йон Шэн – изо дня в день, принося с собой истории об Англии и Америке, о Шанхае, о будущем.  
(Йон Шэн знает все эти истории с детства – Джек был здесь много лет назад - дела Торчвуда - и по пути свёл его родителей.)

\- Слышал ли ты когда-нибудь теорию мгновенности? – спрашивает как-то Йон Шэн.  
\- Это что, буддизм? – Джек улыбается, глядя как солнце играет с чаинками в его пиале.  
\- Не существует материи или иной субстанции, - Йон Шэн поднимает палец, словно дурачась, - зато есть поток последовательных элементов. Согласно буддизму, мы, смертные, - он красноречиво смотрит на Джека, - воспринимаем мир как киноплёнку. Она крутится так быстро, что у нас создаётся иллюзия стабильной реальности.  
Он резко щелкает пальцами прямо перед носом замершего Джека.  
\- А это кшана.

 _Ян Луо Ван_ – так зовёт его Йон Шэн, и смеётся в ответ на расспросы Джека, что это за имя.  
\- У тебя синие глаза, - говорит он после очередного вопроса, словно это объясняет всё на свете.

Йон Шэн молод и чист, как пустой лист бумаги. Джек может взять его с собой, исписать с обеих сторон, показать ему такой мир, который он, маленький житель огромного мегаполиса, иначе не увидит никогда.  
Каждый вечер Джек почти зовёт его.

Когда Йон Шэн вдруг спрашивает о Дне Чуда, в нем нет и следа его беззаботной легкости, и Джек внезапно вспоминает: страна с самым большим числом населения быстро закрыла границы, грохнув вокруг себя настоящий железный занавес. В Лондоне они начали сжигать людей через несколько месяцев после Дня, в Америке – не прошло и месяца. Сколько времени потребовалось Китаю?  
Никто не знает, что здесь происходило, и _люди об этом не говорят_.  
Джек внезапно ёжится и обводит взглядом пустой зал ресторанчика. Йон Шэн держит его в одиночку. В самом начале он лишь упомянул, что оба его родителя _ушли_ , и Джек сам не пожелал развить тему. Возможно, зря.  
\- Ян Луо Ван, - говорит Йон Шэн и чуть улыбается, но улыбка не достигает его глаз, - расскажи мне о Дне Чуда. Это ведь Торчвуд остановил его, верно? Почему это заняло у вас столько времени?  
Джек вертит в руках пиалу с чаем и молчит.  
_Я назвался именем моего мёртвого друга_ , - думает он.  
_Я встретил того, кто любил и убил меня. Я считал его мёртвым много лет_ , - думает он.  
_Последняя из моих друзей предала меня, пытаясь спасти свою семью._  
_Мы спасли мир и убили Эстер Драммонд. Ей было двадцать шесть лет._  
Джеку нечего сказать.  
\- Там, где я – всегда неприятности, Йон Шэн, - он натягивает улыбку – зеркалит выражение лица собеседника и слова - Гвен. – После Дня Чуда я был единственным смертным человеком на земле.  
Он говорит это, а в горле у него пепел, песок и труха. Когда живёшь так долго, возможность забыть – благословение.  
Йон Шэн кивает внезапно, словно два коротких предложения вмещают в себя всё: живых мёртвых; лагеря для сжигания людей; преступников, ушедших от наказания; людей, брошенных своими родными на попечительство несуществующей ещё системы; Эстер Драммонд.  
В зале очень тихо. Йон Шэн не держит часов. Даже гомон улицы внезапно отдаляется, словно в уши набили ваты.  
\- Ты боишься смерти, Ян Луо Ван? – Йон Шэн больше не выглядит убийственно серьёзным, как полминуты назад; он тянется наполнить пиалу Джека чаем, наполняет свою.  
Джек же стискивает зубы.  
В течении нескольких невозможно долгих месяцев он спрашивал себя – каждый день спрашивал – случись День Чуда раньше, сумей Торчвуд протянуть чудь дольше, что бы тогда...?  
Был бы он рад, останься все они в живых? Хотел бы он, чтобы они увидели свою планету такой?  
Оуэн бы шутил, что остался без работы.  
Тош бы корпела над проблемой, сжав губы в упрямую тонкую полоску.  
Янто...  
_Янтоянтоянто_.  
Имя вертится на языке вкусом кофе и металла.  
Лица мертвых друзей проносятся перед внутренним взглядом Джека, и он отстранено размышляет, в какой момент все эти люди заполнят чашу весов настолько, что бессмертие из соседней чаши сведёт его с ума?  
Джек столько раз мечтал обернуться простым смертным, представлял как было бы просто спустить курок, что Благословение сбило его с ног. День Чуда заставил его осознать, насколько он не готов был поставить всё это на стоп и сойти.  
\- Боюсь, - кивает Джек, не притрагиваясь к пиале.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Привык жить, - на этот раз улыбка выходит искренней, пусть немного вымученной, но столько лет за пазухой сделают это с любым.  
Йон Шэн осушает свою пиалу и хитро щурится.  
\- Поэтому я и зову тебя Ян Луо Ван.  
Джек надломлено смеётся, ответ ускользает от него, он уверен, что слышал это имя раньше, но никак не может припомнить, по какому случаю.  
Люди живут и люди умирают, - круговорот жизни в природе не замедляется ни на секунду.  
Джек думает о мужчине с шальным взглядом и склонностью к театральности. На ум ему приходят звёзды, розы и сумасшедший премьер-министр Англии.  
Джек усмехается.  
Позже, много дней спустя, он внезапно вспоминает, кто такой Ян Луо Ван, и снова усмехается, на этот раз – с горечью. Возможно, Торчвуду стоило носить _это_ имя.

**Author's Note:**

> Синим в буддизме обозначают грозных божеств.  
> Теория мгновенности – Кваникавада – буддийское учение о мгновенности бытия и непостоянстве любого состояния.  
> Кшана – мгновение, время, за которое можно щелкнуть пальцами.
> 
> В буддизме глаза Бога Смерти проницают прошлое, настоящее и будущее, и он носит имя Яма. Он имеет три проявления: внешнее призвано оберегать практиков буддизма от внешних несчастий и невзгод; внутреннее – противостоит человеческим слабостям (страху или гордыне, например); тайное – действует на уровне инстинкта. Ян Луо Ван - 閻羅王 – Yanluo Wang – Бог Смерти в китайской мифологии.  
> Йон Шэн – 永生 – мужское имя, буквально означающее вечная жизнь.


End file.
